


Cuddles

by Ambercreek



Series: Roleplay Drabbles [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, drunk cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-02
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-22 05:16:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/909360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambercreek/pseuds/Ambercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barricade get's drunk and cuddles with Blurr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from asktfablurr from the drabble list
> 
> Leave a “Love Me” in my ask and I’ll write a fluffy drabble with our characters.

How did Barricade get into this mess, he didn’t even know. One minute he’s minding his own business, drinking some high grade. Next thing he knows he is cuddling up next to one of the elite guard.

He wouldn’t go and admit it out loud. But it was somewhat enjoyable. Barricade lack the feeling of physical contact. But for good reason. He didn’t want the others to think that he was going soft or anything. Or it could just be all the high grade talking. But he decided just to let the moment go on and enjoy it.


End file.
